A ninja's story
by Desturbed4Vengeance
Summary: Kyu Hanami finds herself in a bit of a pickle when she challenges Orochimaru to a fight!Who will save her?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One _

_A strange Challenger:_

_"Hmph...what a pityful day the wourld seems grey and amnious,A perfect day for ME to dwell on my vengeance and hatred"Kyu Hanami said to herself curling up into a tight ball and laying her face on her knees as she leaned against a gnarled tree._

_Kyu Hanami was a girl around the age of 15 now.Her eyes as black and lifeless as dust.Her hair long and has dark as the side of the moon forever unseen.Her outfit was a tight red t shirt with a plain black hoody covering her only showing the red neck of the t shirt.Her jeans were baggy hanging over the edges of her feet the materail was worn and the was a two cuts in the jeans exposing her knees._

_It was a cold autumn day.She shivered as the wind blew across the ground tossing up the many colored leaves that had fallin from trees.She heared something and looked around in the distance she saw two figures walking twoard her.She darted behing the tree and watched them.There was a pale white man with snake eyes and limp arms Known as Orochimaru Keeping pace was a shady figure that wore glasses known as kabuto.They continued walking toard Kyu.She stood behind the tree still watching them._

_Finally they made there way were kyu was sitting.Since Orochimaru felt a presence it was only instinctive for him to look.He gazed right into Kyu's eyes.Even though it was only a second she glared at him.He felt Challenged by this young girls stare but thought nothing of it, she wasnt worth his time.He continued walking paying no more mind to her.This made Kyu angry the glare she gave was meant to challenge him,with that be she stood up and walked out of behind the tree.She looked at him,He seemed familiar she did not know of him as the evil Orochimaru but someone like her self with dark feelings and sinister ambitions.With that she yelled at him._

_"HEY didnt you see that glare I gave ...I want to fight..."She said standing her ground_

_"Fight you,your not even worth my time ,really but if its a fight you want its a fight you get,DONT WORRY YOUR DEPARTCHER FROM THIS WORLD WILL BE THE MOST UNPLEASANT!!!"He said as his tongue wrigled out of his mouth making his familair hissing sound!_

_With that Kyu froze over with fear!This was the first time she was ever frightend so by anyone.His eyes had fixed gaze on her.She wasnt able to look away his eyes kept her still.She began to quiver and she felt a cold sweat all over.She wasnt even able to move her feet.Did this Orochimaru really have intentions of killing her?_

_"Hehehe...see I told you not worth the fight but still a promise is a promise time for you to die!!!"He said chuckling.As he enjoyed scaring the girl_

_With that the fear of death one over the fear installed in her by Orochimaru.She was able the lung at him with great speed.He did not see it coming and was only able to move slightly away.Her finger nails grazed his cheek drawing blood but before making a steady landing Orochimaru was able to lift his foot and kick her forcefully in the back.With that she hit the ground.She clenched the grass with her hands instead of sceaming out the pain she felt._

_Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair lifting her head up then holding a kunai to her neck._

_"Shall I lord Orochimaru-sama?"Kabuto questioned_

_"No leave her be...this young women still has a great amount of hatred to harber and then once hatred turly consumes her she will_

_be of use to use."He said starting to walk away_

_With what Orochimaru said kabuto looked at Kyu and said._

_"Your lucky lord Orochimaru has plans for you..."_

_Little did anyone know a man was watching in the trees.He jumped down and stared at the young girl._

_The end of chapter one hope you like_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two _

_A new beggining:_

_Previously(Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair lifting her head up then holding a kunai to her neck._

_Shall I lord Orochimaru-sama?"Kabuto questioned"No leave her be...this young women still has a great amount of hatred to harber and then once hatred turly consumes her she will_

_be of use to use."He said starting to walk away.With what Orochimaru said kabuto looked at Kyu and said."Your lucky lord Orochimaru has plans for you..."Little did anyone know a man was watching in the trees.He jumped down and stared at the young girl.)_

_It was a man with a black mask covering half of his face and and a green jacket known a Kakashi with the Sharigan eye.Her looked at the girl feeling pity for her as he knew what kind of sinister things Orochimaru would do if he every got his hands on her.He honestly wanted to help the young girl but she was NOT a ninja,and was NOT from his village,and probably did NOT no any jutsu's.She reminded Kakashi of Sasuke full of hatred and vengeance.So it was only natural for him to want to help,secretly he was damanged when he tried so hard to help sasuke with his problems and he ran away._

_"Well I cant just leave you here I guess..."He said as he bent over and picked her up._

_Then jumping into the tree's he headed for Konoha(leaf village).Along the way he was thinking were he should put her for recovery.At first he thought of Sakura's but maybe she woudlt remind Sakura to much of Sasuke same with Naruto also.He had no choice but to go to Tsunade for healing and help.He was almost near the village when one of Kyu's eyes opened slightly.She looked right at the mans face who was caring her.Kakashi looked down at her and smiled.Even though his mask covered his face she knew he was friendly by the way he smiled and that he only wanted to help._

_(Finally reaching the village and finding Tsunade)_

_"Tsunade..."He said with his back turned_

_"What is it Kakashi?"She questioned him._

_He turned around revealing the girl in his arms._

_"KAKASHI what is this!"She said scolding in a way_

_"Can you please heal this girl Tsunade?"Kakashi asked_

_"Is she from our village..."Tsunade said with a sturn face_

_"Well no...but..."Tsunade cutted him off with saying"Kakashi it is against the law to bring outsider's inside are village just what are you planing"She said trying to sway him to take her back where he found her._

_With that Kakashi lifted the girls hoody to reveal her back witch had a huge bruse and probably some internal bleeding._

_"This was caused by Lord Orochimaru I found her trying to challenge him.He was sneaking around in are forest with his compainion Kabuto.If we heal her enough to talk she might be able to tell us importent information."_

_Tsunade sighned and said"Lay her down on the table ill see what i can do for her"_

_Kakashi carried her over to the table were he layed her down on her stomach.With her back exposed ,Tsunade rubbed her hands then formed a hand seal.Slowly a blue Aura surrounded Tsunades hands.She then preseded to put her hands on the young girls back and heal her wound.The girl jumped up felling no more pain and as happy as a..well...the happiest person on the earth._

_"Thank you so much I did not mean to be trouble...I..."Tsunade cutted her off saying"So what do you know about Orochimaru little girl?"_

_"I dont know anything really he looked like a good opponent to me..."Kyu said _

_Kakashi sighed and Tsunade to slapping there hands on there Forheads.Little did Hyu know today for her would be a day of new Begginings._


End file.
